


Unexpected Wish Fulfillment

by Smngrfl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smngrfl88/pseuds/Smngrfl88
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has had a wish for a nearly seven years after the end of the Second Wizarding War.  Attending the Annual Ministry Ball he is hoping that the one witch who can help him make that wish come true will finally be in attendance.Hermione Granger has been out of her native England for five years. Leaving to explore the continent, further her quest for knowledge and escaping a certain annoying Ginger, she has had her own adventures a plenty and is now back and attending the Ministry Ball she has missed for the past few years.Severus Snape has allowed the everyone save his best friend Lucius and his house elves believe he perished in the Final Battle. He thinks he is happy in his wing of Malfoy Manor hiding from everyone even his Godson Draco and the witch who had his name cleared after the War.Lucius is determined to bring Hermione and Severus together and now that she is finally back he is hoping she can be the one to bring his friend out of his self imposed exile. What will happen though when he finally sees the witch she has grown into? Can Lucius really let Severus have Hermione all to himself?





	Unexpected Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! A little one shot I started during my bi-yearly sales meeting. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I started writing it! I wrote a lot of this by hand and transcribed it into this one shot that I really enjoyed writing! 
> 
> I hope you will love it to and please note it is Explicit for a reason. There is mature language and plenty of lemons in this story. There is also a F/M/M threesome so if that isn't your cup of tea apologies!
> 
> I promise I am still working on Divine the Powers and hope to have Chapter 53 finished shortly. It has been started but real life has been a bit of a downer recently and getting this finished was even a bit of a struggle.
> 
> Many thanks to LadyWinterlight for being an amazing sounding board and Beta on this story! She's an awesome friend and cheerleader and I doubt it would have been finished without her help!
> 
> Also thanks to Aeris Amara Ciren who has also been a huge cheerleader and help! 
> 
> Without these two ladies I would have probably totally dropped writing and fanfiction for a few weeks and crawled into my hole of anxiety of depression. They have been supportive, kind and critical when I needed them to be and it means the world!!!!
> 
> Enjoy this long one shot and know I am working on Divine the Powers as well! Happy Friday!

Walking into the yearly Ministry Ball to celebrate the fall of Voldemort for the seventh time, Lucius Malfoy was hoping that this year would prove to not be as dull as all the rest. He had it on good information that one of his main reasons for attending would be there this year. Finally, after a five year absence, the one person he had been hoping to see had supposedly responded in the affirmative. He hoped for his sake and the sake of his best friend turned hermit that she was there. It would certainly liven up the festivities and hopefully draw the hermit out of his wing in Malfoy Manor.

He had failed once again in getting his best friend to leave the safety of his wing of the Manor. Since the end of the War, Severus had let everyone assume that he had perished from his injuries and had secluded himself in the wing that Lucius had kept for his use. Severus seemed to be fine letting his name be cleared by Potter and letting everyone think of him as some mysterious dark hero rather than moving on and actually living his own life for once.

Even the little witch who had tried so desperately to save him and wept over his body was not alerted to the fact that Severus was in fact still among the living. In fact it was thanks to the quick thinking of Hermione Granger that had, contrary to the belief of the Wizarding Public, kept Severus among the living.

His friend, despite the second chance at life, was still as much of a curmudgeon as everyone who had known him when he was “alive” remembered him to be. Lucius had some hints and a pretty good idea as to why, even when handed a rare second chance to start over and live again, Severus was being a first class arsehole. However while Lu had some idea as to why Severus, who was for all intents and purposes was a hermit, was living like he was. By that same token Lucius also knew that Sev would most likely never do anything to move on or solve what was bothering him and keeping him from actually living.

Despite all of the rumors about Severus’ savior, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, they had turned out to be just that - rumors. Sev was apparently just fine letting people still believe he was dead. Lucius thought when it turned out that the little witch that had caught Sev’s mind and most likely his heart was not attached to the redheaded idiot that it would spur his friend into action. That, however, turned out not to be the case and Sev had simply mentioned that he always knew she was smarter than to let herself be dragged down by “the definition of a dunderhead.”

Lucius had gotten quite a bit of amusement both from watching Severus’ reactions with every attempt by Weasley to get the formidable Miss Granger to partner with him and from each new antic the redhead attempted. Lucius only knew what most of the general public did from various reports from the Prophet, but each attempt had been more public and more embarrassing for both parties. He had been impressed that Hermione had been able to, despite everything Weasley did to drag her down, keep her head held high and not be goaded into changing her response from a firm ‘No.’ It had led a tide of divided public opinion and that had upset Severus but clearly not enough to be spurred into action.

Weasley had continued for two years after the end of the war to publicly push Miss Granger into originally just going on one date with him to by the end of the second year, “just doing what was right for everyone and marrying him.” She had always tried to keep her answers out of the limelight to save her supposed friend any embarrassment but the boy just could not be helped. Eventually Lucius assumed she had gotten tired of the harassment and left for what he guessed was the continent with little to no notice. If he had only one guess, he would have concluded the brilliant young witch would have gone to study for a mastery, but no one seemed to know what she was going to return as a Mistress of or if she would be returning at all. In fact, Miss Granger in the last five years had all but disappeared save for the rare mention in passing as a member of the Golden Trio in the Prophet. It had not escaped Lu’s notice that Severus poured over those particular articles and later they seemed to have been clipped out of that edition of the paper. He doubted the Malfoy house elves had taken to scrapbooking.

Of course, within a month of Hermione Granger disappearing supposedly without a trace, Ron Weasley had taken up with a random chit a week and eventually forgotten a contraceptive charm. Either that or he had messed up what in the opinions of any decent wizard was the easiest charm in the world. No matter what the case was, the chit of the week had turned into Mrs. Ron Weasley when she turned out to be up the duff. No one in polite society had mentioned that when the wedding had been suddenly arranged, Ron Weasley had been dating another witch almost a week before the bonding ceremony. Lucius had laughed over it and Severus had thrown a very nice bottle of firewhiskey and that had been the last of that in Malfoy Manor.

Lucius had been surprised that it hadn’t tarnished the idiot’s reputation, being married practically at wand point but then again stranger things had been looked over in the wizarding world. Also being the best friend of the “savior” Harry Potter apparently had more benefits than simply getting into the Auror Force without taking any NEWT’s or really undergoing any training. They were benefits most would kill for but it was obvious by the constant whining that appeared for whatever reason nearly weekly in the Prophet from Weasley that most of it went unrecognized.

He himself would have loved to have come out of the war with just his reputation as unscathed as Weasley’s had been when his marriage had been forced through. Lucius had been supported by overwhelming evidence from many different sources that since before the battle at the Department of Mysteries he had been a double agent for the Order of the Phoenix. According to several memories from Dumbledore and several of members of the leadership of the Light, Lucius and his information had been an invaluable resource to the final defeat of the Voldemort. It had also been proven through various testimonies and memories that his former wife had been the one to put him under the Imperius Curse whenever it seemed to suit her during the time before the Voldemort had risen again. In fact it had been proven thanks to Narcissa’s testimony under Veritaserum that it had been her idea to give Ginny Weasley the horcrux and she had been the true Death Eater of the family, forcing Lucius under the Imperius to take Dark Mark during the first war. 

Narcissa had been the true believer in blood purity and Voldemort’s cause and had been nearly as fanatical as her sister Bellatrix when it came to her belief. Lucius had shed no tears when her trial had been finished and her sentence had been handed down. He hadn’t celebrated that she was given the Dementor’s Kiss but he certainly hadn’t been upset either. The shell of what had been Narcissa had died a few months after in Azkaban and Lucius had shared a very fine bottle of Elven Wine with Severus when he had gotten the letter. Then he had thrown a very garish and gauche party to celebrate being a bachelor and had been slightly put out that Severus had thrown up very strong locking spells on his wing to avoid attending.

He and Draco, thanks to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, had gotten the chance to a fair trial and forced Narcissa’s trial to happen first. It had led to them being cleared of all charges and Lucius had offered up whatever of his vaults was needed to assist with the rebuilding effort, even though no one had asked. Hermione Granger had also worked tirelessly despite the loud protests from a certain Weasley to make sure any charges that would have been leveled against Severus had he been “alive” were erased or dismissed without prejudice. Lucius had been sure once that had been declared (and written about in a several page spread in the Prophet) it would have gotten Severus to come out of hiding. However he was once again wrong and, if anything, it had driven Severus even further into his hermit like state.

However due to her quick disappearance from Wizarding England, Lucius had never gotten a chance to thank Miss Granger. According to Draco, neither had he despite being closer to her and supposedly forming a tentative truce and near friendship while working to clear Severus’ name. Draco didn’t even know that he had worked to clear the name of his still living Godfather, Sev secluding himself in his wing when Draco did infrequently visit the Manor. 

Still Draco did have some information about Hermione Granger that Severus had seemed to smirk at when Lucius finally agreed to pass it along to him. Draco had become friends with Harry Potter after the war during their time in Auror training (Potter insisted despite Weasley skipping the whole thing and taking the job without protest). The unlikely friendship that Draco and Potter had formed, despite being former enemies, had carried over to becoming partners, much to Ron Weasley’s chagrin. Thus Draco had been able to find out, thanks to some gentle prodding from Lucius, that Granger was alive and according to Potter apparently doing fairly well. She just was refusing to disclose in her very few and far between letters where she was doing well.

However thanks to more than a few well placed bribes - it was still the Ministry - Lucius had been informed that for the first time in over five years, Miss Granger was back in the country and apparently attending the Victory Ball. He had been amazed and had double checked with a few more bribes in a different department to ensure that his initial information was correct, but the organizers had even confirmed that Miss Granger had accepted the invitation and confirmed her attendance. He had to admit this had been the largest part of the reason of why he had pushed Sev to attend tonight and announce that he was actually in the land of the living. Lucius had never told him that Miss Granger was attending in case the witch had backed out at the last minute; however, he had hoped that after seven years of hiding, Severus was ready for more than him and house elves for company. The row that would have happened if he had promised Granger and Severus had left the house expecting to see her only to not was enough of an insurance policy to ensure that Lu had left that little fact out.

Severus, of course, had resisted like a kneazle resisting a bath. The row that the two of them had because of Lucius’ insistence on Sev’s attendance was fairly epic. It had been something that Lucius could have certainly done without, as it had lost him several priceless pieces of pottery and audaciously expensive bottles of Firewhiskey being thrown at his head. It also had led to Lucius still attending this ball without the Wizarding World’s Man in Black. That was what Lucius called Severus behind his back since his friend had introduced him to the muggle musician Johnny Cash. He had done it once to Sev’s face and the look his friend had given him would have killed if it could have. Still, attending alone was not ideal and thus Lucius had decided to only stay to see if Granger did in fact show up. He doubted she would be very late if she could help it and thus he would be hanging back in the shadows until it was just past fashionably late to see if she did in fact show.

If she was a no-show he would be gone in a flash with most at the ball none the wiser that he had even attended. However, if she did attend... Well Lucius was most certainly going to be speaking to the witch, even if it meant dealing with some of the plebeians and fortune hunters who were attending the ball. He would not be leaving without speaking to her and at least attempting to maneuver her back to the Manor to see Sev. 

He would try his damndest not to hint to her while inside the Ministry that Sev was still alive, let alone living in his home. You could never be totally sure who was listening or had ears and eyes in the walls. However, Lucius had not been placed in Slytherin simply because Malfoys were always in that house. It hadn’t been an accident that the Sorting Hat had put him there before it had scarcely touched his head. He would be using his cunning and resourcefulness to get across to the brightest witch of her age just who was in residence at the Manor.

Lucius was not a dumb man. He knew that even if Miss Granger did understand who was at his home that there would be more than some hesitation in her returning there. The last time she had been a visitor it had been on, quite frankly, the worst terms imaginable. However Lucius did have an argument to hopefully resolve her fears. As soon as the War had ended and the dust had settled on the rebuilding of Hogwarts, Lucius had turned his attention to his family home. 

He had razed every section that Voldemort had touched without blinking an eye. It had destroyed dozens of rooms in his manor but it had to be done. He hadn’t wanted a single part of his home to serve as a reminder of that madman living there with his band of miscreants. Lucius also had spared no expense in hiring the very best curse breakers that money could afford to come and cleanse every inch of his home. Sev had been very put out when they had done his wing and had spent that time hiding in the Library and even sleeping on the couch when he had found it would take more than 24 hours. The man was truly ridiculous but he was also his best friend.

Lucius would not be so forward as to force this information on Hermione within moments of their conversation. However he would have no problem offering it up to her if the mysterious Miss Granger did appear and did seem interested in coming to see his old friend. Remembering what he did about the little witch, she would not be able to resist the mystery of seeing who was apparently not visiting the afterlife as so many thought.

Every image he had in his head of Hermione Granger showed an intelligent and vivacious witch that was full of fire and that certain joie de vivre that one could not just teach. He was sure the five years she had spent away from England furthering her education had only helped her grow in those qualities and he was most anxious to see how she had matured. Lucius was positive she was just the witch to pull Severus out of his self-enforced exile. She was intelligent enough to challenge Sev and he was sure she had grown into her looks, making her even more beautiful than Lily Evans could have ever hoped to have been. 

He at least hoped he was right about Hermione and Sev. If he was wrong he would certainly not mind having a witch like Miss Granger on his arm and he was an eligible widower. However, if he was right he hoped they would consider the idea of a triad with him. He certainly had never minded sharing and he wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t attracted to Sev. He most definitely was, and probably had been ever since they had met at Hogwarts. Lucius was fluid in his sexuality and who he was attracted to, and he knew that while Severus prefered women, he had nothing against a man joining him in more carnal pursuits. Lu would also not pretend that Miss Granger hadn’t intrigued him since long before she probably should have and longer than he would care to admit to anyone asking. No, while triads were rare in their society, if he were join one, it would only be with those two individuals. In fact, they were the only two people he would consider having another serious relationship with again.

Lucius stood on the side of the large ballroom watching all the various Ministry cronies and sycophants mulling and fawning over various department heads and figures of varying degrees of “importance.” He was glad he had taken up residence in one of the darker alcoves on the side of the room otherwise he would have been caught in the annoying hordes with gold digging witches and other people looking for money for this, that or the other. He wasn’t here to donate to the various causes, he did that enough and would write checks any other evening for them. No, tonight Lucius was here for a singular purpose and he was not going to let anyone distract from seeing if the witch he was so interested in was going to actually appear.

He thought he had caught glimpses of the the riotous brown curls he had remembered but each time he had seen a flash of her, he realized the curls were attached to the wrong witch. After an hour or two of being frustrated with thinking he was catching glimpses of Hermione and sulking in the dark, Lucius was getting ready to head to the door to head home to a dreary and most likely gloating Severus. Sev would be gloating about how boring the ball had been for him and he quite frankly didn’t want to hear it. However, just as he turned, defeated, towards the main entrance of the ballroom he saw her.

When he first laid eyes on her, she looked slightly hesitant to be walking into this room which in theory should have been full of mostly friends. She was still petite, but that was really the only physical thing that was the same about her at that first glance.

The normally untamed mass of mahogany brown curls were now silky, glossy ringlets that had gorgeous golden streaks flowing through them, indicating that she had spent time in the sun. The last time he had seen her, Hermione Granger had been much too thin for his liking but now her womanly curves were lovely, lush and plentiful. He wanted to simply feast on them. Her skin was a stunning golden, sun-kissed tone and her devastating, near-scandalous muggle ball gown was showing plenty of the positively edible caramel color. What was being shown off looked like the most delicious sweets from Honeydukes Toffee and Lucius wanted to taste, lick and nibble on each and every inch.

He was shocked that as soon as she had walked in wizards weren’t dropping at her feet. He was close to doing that himself and there was not a witch in his memory that had caused this sort of reaction in him. In his humble opinion, Hermione Granger was the closest thing to a modern day Helen of Troy walking into this ball room. He would have had no issue going to war for a creature as exquisite as her. He doubted that she would have appreciated that kind of attention or any violence in her name; Lucius was fairly certain she had seen enough war and violence for one lifetime. He certainly had, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t go to the extremes to possess someone like Hermione. She was one of a kind and absolutely worth it.

Lucius was sure as the magic that flowed in his veins, based on where her anxious eyes were clearly looking, that her nervousness was based on the mass of redheads loudly making a scene in one corner of the ballroom. Thankfully, those redheads - and one spot of messy black hair which Lucius could only guess was Potter - were on the opposite side of the room from the main doorway. He was sure that as soon as that mass of ginger hair saw this breathtaking beauty, his chance to talk to her tonight and possibly for several more years would be lost. 

While Potter had forgiven him with gritted teeth, he was sure there was no love lost between himself and any of the Weasley clan. That included Harry and the now Mrs. Potter. Personally given the family histories and what Narcissa had done and had him do, Lucius couldn’t blame Arthur and his brood. So he knew that he needed to be able to move quickly to be able to get to the elusive Miss Granger, to have her ear and a chance to talk to her.

He had to send a silent word of thanks up to Merlin or whoever was listening that the locust-like crowd of red hair was not looking for Hermione Granger as he was. In fact, they seemed to be unaware that she was going to be attending tonight and he was so grateful for that fact. He also did not fail to notice that those few wizards who had noticed her seemed to be too much in awe of her to move towards her to even say anything. He was fairly certain there was a glow about her that wasn’t simply in his mind. It was literally radiating around her and it was simply glorious. Lucius wondered if the Weasley horde would even recognize the goddess that was standing in front of them. She was now truly the golden member of the so called “Golden Trio,” and it was a stunning thing to see.

He began to move towards the goddess that was walking among them slowly and thankful that she had been relatively unnoticed by the rest of this crowd. Those that had seen her were awestruck enough by who she was or how she looked to not stand in his way. He had trouble believing he was the only one not completely thunderstruck by how gorgeous she was but he was not going to complain as he got close enough to draw her attention. Lucius frankly would not have blamed anyone if they had been stunned in their tracks by her beauty. She was like a walking stupefy in her glorious emerald green gown that had an almost indecent slit up the side and jaw dropping V in the back.

Lucius was glad he was able to at least force himself to move towards her rather than continuing to be stunned. It certainly helped that he felt like a moth being drawn to a beautiful flame. He had always imagined that she would grow into her looks and become a lovely witch, but the reality was beyond even his wildest imagination. Her unparalleled beauty matched with her close to limitless intelligence made her truly a one of a kind witch. He knew Severus was going to have to be open to living again, because this witch would not let his best friend suffer in his self-inflicted darkness anymore. Lucius just hoped Severus could also be open to sharing because he wanted, no he needed, this witch and he was a Malfoy and what he wanted, he got.

As he finally got close enough to see her glittering eyes and stunning face he noticed the lovely Miss Granger had not lost the nervous habit of worrying her lower lip. Lucius had to admit that when she was younger the habit was slightly annoying, but now as an adult it seemed to make her gorgeously plump lips even more edible. He wondered why she would even think of being nervous and watched as her eyes darted towards the Weasley horde. He realized she must be hoping to avoid them and he knew this could work in favor of his plans.

The click of his cane on the marble floor alerted her to his presence and Lucius watched as she tried to stifle the gasp that came upon seeing him. When she failed to hide her surprise, he expected Hermione to grace him with a look of barely disguised dislike and it was his turn to be surprised when he was met with unexpected joy in her face. Lucius had to admit, seeing that kind of happiness from her just seeing him at this ball was a complete but very welcome surprise, which gave him even more hope his plan could actually work.

Her voice was melodic to his ears when she greeted him with a shy smile and a bright and bubbly, “Lord Malfoy.” She curtsied slightly and tentatively offered her hand. He had to admit he was impressed.

He bowed low in response and and took her hand, pressing a gentle but lingering kiss to it. Then with his own sly smirk he responded in the silkiest voice he could muster, “Miss Granger… An absolute joy to see you back in England and may I say looking positively edible.”

The blush that colored her cheeks only seemed to highlight her radiance and gave her look a freshness that no witch in the room could match. She glowed, and Lucius couldn’t help but continue to be pulled in.

He could still sense her nerves and decided to hopefully help ease those slightly. He stepped back a bit from their conversation and into one of the shadowy alcoves that was still close by. She looked mildly confused but when he raised an eyebrow indicating that she should join him see seemed to understand and quickly followed his lead. 

In a slightly husky voice thanks to how close she had gotten Lucius explained why he moved their conversation. “Miss Granger, I may have misread things but I thought that the slightly worried look on your face was telling me that you were not quite ready for the full brunt of the ball’s attention to be turned onto you. I thought speaking like this could provide us a bit more privacy.”

“Well I was worried about a few people in particular but I sincerely doubt that the whole ball would have noticed me, Lord Malfoy. In fact, I would not hesitate to guess that many of those in attendance tonight have most likely forgotten about me. I have been out of sight and mind for over five years now. I very seriously doubt many people remember Harry Potter’s tag along, muggle born best friend. I suppose I should say former best friend; I seriously doubt Harry would qualify me as a best friend these days.” Hermione had a sad smile on her face by the time she ended her slightly self-deprecating little speech.

Lucius wanted to bark out a laugh but settled for a chuckle instead. That also quickly stopped, however, when he realized the little witch in front of him was completely serious. He was horrified at how down she was on herself and it would be something he was going to hopefully be able to help her work through. However right now, it could make it so much easier to get her over to the manor if this was how she really felt.

“Well, Hermione and I apologize if it is too forward for me to use your name…” When she nodded that it was fine, Lucius continued. “I must say if these fools have forgotten about you, they are just that - fools. You were essential to our victory over darkness. You are an asset to the world, witch, and I can assure you that besides myself I know at least one other person who has been actively reading the Prophet for any and all news of you. I know that he and I have been reading and waiting with bated breath for any news of your return. He, like you I suppose, has been almost forgotten by this crowd, but I assure you his appearance here would have caused even more of a stir than yours has.”

Hermione looked truly curious and Lucius knew he had her hooked. She was quiet for a beat and then said, “Well, I would have guessed your son when you began talking, Lucius, but I caught a glimpse of him with his beautiful wife and just read about their soon-to-be new addition. I also doubt that a leading auror would cause a stir at being at a major Ministry event. This leads me to wonder who you could possibly be talking about. I know you do not attend these often, you are not the only subscriber to the Prophet, but still I am not sure who would be reading with you. From what I understand it is just you out at your Manor, or you have done a remarkable job at keeping your partner out of that horrible gossip column that Lavender Brown has been writing.”

Lucius’ hope was buoyed by the fact that she talked about the manor so freely and without a hint of disdain. That certainly helped things since some of the manor’s former guests from when his former wife and her cohorts had been running things still couldn’t speak to him or about his home. The fact that she was able to seem to speak about it so openly gave him even more hope.

He smiled at Hermione and said, “Well, it is someone I think you would be excited to see, more than most despite what many people have said or written about him. Also, he is not my partner, although I wouldn’t mind changing that if the right witch came around to help balance us out. I care deeply for him but we both need a witch to help humanize us and also provide us with support in our emotions and in his case, grief and moving on. I must say, though, Hermione, I am a bit shocked to hear you talk about the manor so freely. It makes me quite happy, to be honest, and it gives me hope you would be open to visiting - this time as an honored guest and under much different and welcoming circumstances.” There was a note of question in his voice that was unmistakable.

When she gave him a hesitant but still beaming smile before responding, Lucius could feel his heart absolutely lifting up and like a weight was coming off of his shoulders. “Well Lucius, I can say that I would hope it would be much more welcoming circumstances. Still, I think as long as we could maybe avoid the drawing room and dungeons I would be open to seeing the rest of your home. I think my last visit had me missing the highlights of what I am sure is a very impressive manor. Stories of your library even followed me during my time in Europe.” 

She was being coy and playful with him, and frankly it was going better than he could have ever hoped. He would have never guessed that Hermione would have been the easier of the two pieces of the puzzle to maneuver, but she was the wild card in the situation. He imagined Sev would still be as stubborn as ever, even if Lucius was able to get Hermione in the manor. 

He decided to test out his good fortune just a little further and see if he could get her over to the manor sooner than he imagined. “Well, I hope that my library and home will live up to the stories you have heard. I also wanted to let you know, Hermione, that no one will ever have to go into that room or any other room that my former wife and her associates touched ever again. I had them all destroyed and I even hired curse breakers to purify the rest of the grounds. I could not live in my home with that darkness tainting it and knowing that rooms you and so many other suffered in were still standing. I promise you, we don’t even have to go to the wing that those rooms once stood in. I know that my guest and friend avoids them like the plague, but that is more because he has become a hermit than anything else. In fact, I think seeing you would be something that would help finally draw him out after seven years of solitude.”

“Seven years of solitude! That is quite a long time; I can’t think of anyone who is still living who would know me that has been hiding for seven years, and it couldn’t have been that solitary Lucius, he is living with you in your house. Hopefully he spends time with you and your other friends.” Hermione was aghast at the idea of someone locking themselves away like that, but still looked like she was interested in knowing who it was. Even if she doubted the hermit status of his guest. When and if Lucis could get Hermione over to the manor he sincerely doubted she would question why he was calling Severus a hermit.

“Well, he has been living in the manor, that is true, but he has his own wing in my home. He always has, and if anyone else comes over he locks himself away. He is so prickly and unwilling to move on from the events of the war that it will take someone truly special to help him to get up and move on. I had always believed you could be that person, but seeing you here tonight and talking with you, Hermione, I know you can be the one to help me save him. I think you can save us both from lives of loneliness.” Lucius turned the charm on full force and gave the young witch in front of him a sad smile. 

It was obvious as soon as she saw his sad smile and heard his heartfelt words that her heart and resolve melted. She smiled back at him with all the caring in the world it felt like to Lucius and he knew he had convinced her to leave with him. He doubted it would even be a blip on the radar of any of the gossips at the ball as so few of them had even seen Hermione or himself even attending.

“Well Lucius I don’t know if I can still save anyone but I can try to help you. I also must admit that I am extremely curious as to who this friend is. I am truly stumped as to who it could possibly be and it sounds much more exciting to me to find out who they are rather than be yelled at or ignored all night by people who used to be friends. Would you mind if I tried to start helping tonight? I suddenly don’t really have quite a taste to be at a ball right now.” She smiled at him and he couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face.

“Of course. I haven’t quite had a taste for this all evening and would love to invite you back the Manor if you are willing to visit. In fact I would be delighted to have you visit and see some of the changes I have made for the better. Also I would love to show you the library, Hermione. You are one of the few people I know of who would truly appreciate it and it’s grandeur my dear.” Lucius paused and almost as an afterthought added, “ I have a feeling your bookworm tendencies were not exaggerated.”

The tinkle of her melodic laughter brought a lightness to his soul that he hadn’t felt since his Hogwarts days. The warm smile she graced him with after she wiped what appeared to be invisible tears from laughter from her eyes was a thing of such beauty it nearly took his breath away again. Once she had finished laughing at a joke that was at her expense and was still grinning, she looked at him almost expectantly.

It was as if that look jarred him into action and reminded him of just what had transpired moments prior. He held out an outstretched arm for her to take and she without a second of hesitation slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Lucius could still barely believe quite how easy it had been and he had to remind himself once again they had both most likely grown in the five years she had been away. He also needed to remind himself this was not for totally nefarious purposes.

He led her out of the ballroom at a quick clip. Lucius didn’t miss the people who stood agog at him leaving the ball with this stunning creature on his arm. He certainly didn’t miss the people who stood like gaping fish once they realized just who was leaving with him. Still, he was leading Hermione out of this social hell hole with such a quick and determined stride that no one dared stop them. They looked like power and determination personified, and who wanted to try and stop that?

As soon as they reached the public floo he saw Hermione’s hesitation return in full force. He laid a calming hand on top of hers and turned to her with a hopefully gentle smile and said, “If it will help, Hermione, I will go first. Call out ‘Lucius Malfoy’s Study.’ I have already keyed you into the floo.”

She let out a slightly shocked gasp at that last bit of information and he gave her a slightly predatory smirk. “It has been that way for a few years, Hermione...Call me a fool for having hope but what is that muggle turn of phrase…”

She nearly whispered, “It springs eternal.”

Lucius was still sporting his close to trademark smirk, “Quite right Hermione. At least, when it comes to you it does.” With that he grabbed a handful of floo powder and in a quiet and determined voice announced his destination and stepped into the flames. 

He had just cleaned the soot off of his robes and had sent his personal elf, Taffy, to alert Severus that he was back from the ball when the floo roared to life again. Lucius had to admit he was a bit worried when he had seen how nervous Hermione had gotten when faced with the floo that maybe she wouldn’t follow him. Nevertheless, he had hoped his confidence and slightly slick words before he had departed had inspired some form of her Gryffindor courage. He was relieved when she gracefully stepped through his floo like a conquering Queen and Lucius let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Hermione greeted Lucius with a beaming smile and he couldn’t help but return it. He whispered the spell that cleaned any soot off of her and offered his hand to lead her further into his study. He loved the awe that was on her face as she looked at the walls of books that lined his study. It was thanks to that look of awe that she was not noticing the anxiety that he could feel rolling off of him in waves. He could barely hide his nerves at the fact that he had all but summoned Severus and was leading this stunning creature further into the proverbial lion’s den that his study was undoubtedly about to become. 

Lucius offered Hermione a seat on one of his comfortable leather wingback chairs, which thankfully had its back facing the door and hid the petite witch from anyone who entered the room. He knew surprise was going to be key to this endeavour because otherwise Severus would never agree. Stepping over to the sideboard he procured her a glass of one of his very nice brandies, which he was very sure she would prefer to the burning sensation of firewhiskey, and then stepped back to pour two glasses of Old Ogden’s finest in preparation for Severus’ arrival in the room. 

Having already worked it out with his army of elves, Lucius knew that as soon as Sev entered the room fully, the elves were going to close and lock the doors until either he gave the ok or unlocked the doors himself. He wasn’t trying to trap his best friend but he also wasn’t willing to deal with a literal lifetime of the man moping. This witch was the key to stopping that and Severus was going to see that. One way or another.

He sat opposite Hermione having taken both tumblers of firewhiskey with him and smiled as she sipped at her brandy. She opened her mouth to speak however before a single noise could escape Severus strode into the room full of glee thinking that his early return was because of an unsuccessful evening. He knew his dark friend would not pass on the opportunity to gloat and was glad that Hermione had been silent before his friend had entered and had a chance to escape.

Sev walked towards him with a mirthful smile and an outstretched hand for the second tumbler Lucius was holding, and in his silky voice couldn’t help but goad his oldest friend and host. “So Lu, I wish I could say I hate to gloat but we both know that would be a lie. How much of a pariah were you? Just how miserable was the Ball for you? I can’t believe you tried so hard to get me to go. Like I would give up my well-earned solitude for those dunderheads. Please, I am just fine staying here and letting the world think I am dead.” He grabbed the tumbler with a flourish and had missed the click of the door locking behind him.

Lucius’ smirk could not have been wider. He wished he had a wizarding camera to capture the look on Hermione’s face when she heard that unmistakable drawl that had belonged to her former professor. The one she had thought dead for seven years. He also was loving just how smug and unaware Severus was at this very moment. Lucius could scarcely believe that this was his friend who had been a master spy and double agent for almost 20 years. He was now so seemingly lax in his surroundings that he didn’t even notice the shocked woman in the wingback chair behind him or the unmistakable sound of the doors locking. Lucius despite knowing this was a storm that was upon them couldn’t help but look just a bit smug.

Severus had yet to notice the vision sitting in the chair that was behind him when Hermione seemed to remember that she had a voice and was able to stop gaping at his back like a fish. Lucius could see the tears in her beautiful and sparkling whiskey colored eyes. He hated that she looked confused, slightly pained, angry and hopeful all mixed up in one but he knew it was necessary. He couldn’t out Sev in the Ministry knowing how many hidden eyes and ears were in that blasted building. Nonetheless he knew that this woman had deserved almost more than anyone to know that his friend was among the living and he hated that Sev had never reached out to her.

Finally, in a shaky voice that was not reminiscent of the strong and confident witch she had become, Hermione spoke, “Professor? Severus? Is that...is that really you? Are you really alive after all this time?”

Severus let the tumbler slip out of his hand and crash to the ground. He fixed Lucius with a look that was close to lethal and the blond decided not to complain about the priceless crystal piece that would not quite be the same after a repairo. Best not to taunt a furious hippogriff. His son had learned that the hard way and Lucius had a feeling that Severus was much more dangerous than that creature had ever been.

Still pinning Lucius with an icy glare Severus slowly began to turn around, realizing there was no way out of the room without facing the person he considered to be an intruder. His look was initially close to murderous as he was looking at his closest friend and host but when he managed to face his former student the white hot rage that had been pulsing through him was tempered by absolute shock. Whatever he had expected, the “bushy-haired know-it-all,” as he had formerly called her, to look like, this was certainly not it. Severus simply couldn’t help gawking at the woman who had saved his life. He his jaw was moving up and down as if trying to find words yet unable to quite formulate them.

Lucius noted that Hermione had lost some of her stunning golden color and instead her face seemed to be draining of color fairly rapidly. She looked almost like she was either going to sob or swoon and he had a feeling Severus would use either as a chance to escape. He needed to do something before she lost it and they both lost their chance to pull Severus out of his hermit status. He swiftly stood up and stood next to his normally dour friend. Thankfully that drew Hermione’s attention to him and she seemed to snap out of her shock. The look of confusion and hurt didn’t leave her eyes but she appeared calmer and he decided that she was most likely awaiting some type of explanation.

“Hermione, you can understand why I could and would not expose Severus or even mention his name at the Ministry Ball. I know I intrigued you enough to come without mentioning him and if I had you would have been over here with even less explanation however you know as well as I do that there are hidden eyes and ears in every wall and alcove in that building. Severus truly has allowed the world to believe that he is dead for his own reasons. I selfishly have tried to get him to integrate into the world; not to force him out of my home, because I love having him here, but because I do not want to see a great mind and man like this wither away because of loneliness with only me and House Elves to keep him company.” There was quite a bit more emotion in Lucius’ voice than either Severus or Hermione were used to hearing and it had differing effects on the occupants of the room.

Hermione looked at both men studiously and with so much compassion that it made Lucius melt. He could feel the rage rolling off of Severus and didn’t even dare look at his friend. Instead he hoped Hermione would chose her next words wisely to avoid setting of the ticking time bomb that he had lit the fuse on by bringing her home. 

She nibbled her bottom lip a bit and then looked down at the brandy that remained in her glass. She took a fortifying swallow, which ended up being the last of what Lucius had served her. Any other time and Lucius would have chastised her for guzzling and wasting good brandy, nevertheless he thought any thing that could fortify the little witch against the sure to be harsh words that Severus would have was probably for the best.

Then after a moment more of consideration she turned her piercingly stunning eyes on Severus and in a restrained and calm voice that was not absent of the emotion she was clearly feeling Hermione finally spoke. “I can completely understand that Lucius. I also am beyond honored that you felt I was the best person for the task. Severus has been someone who I have always admired.” 

There was an angry scoff from Severus at that statement and suddenly both men saw the fire that made Hermione Granger unlike any witch alive.

“No. Severus you don’t get to make that noise. I admired you no matter how cruel you were to me as a student. I admired you even when most decried you as a murderer and Death Eater through and through. I knew there had to be more to the story. I wasn’t blind to the manipulations of that Old Goat who claimed to be in favor of the Greater Good. I lived for a year on the run with the repercussions of two blind followers of his word. If I hadn’t been disillusioned about Dumbledore before then, having to live in such close quarters keeping Ron & Harry alive while figuring out his Merlin forsaken riddles would have caused it. No, I have always admired you and in fact when I was clearing your name I dare say I fell in love with you or at least this idea of you. I have mourned your loss from this world every damn day since that Final Battle when I thought I had failed at saving you. So no, Severus Snape, don’t you dare scoff at me and my feelings about you. You have no right. Just as I have no right to judge your cowardly hiding away from the world.” 

The whiskey colored eyes that were pinned to Severus were dancing with emotion and fury. Her hair even in it’s beautiful hairstyle from the ball was literally crackling with magic and her righteous anger it was a glorious thing. She had once again managed to steal the breath form Lucius and shocked Severus into silence if for a moment. Lucius knew that moment wouldn’t last very long because despite the glorious creature saying she was already more than half in love with him, Severus could never stand being called a coward and would always allow his hackles to be raised over those words.

“Coward, you say Miss Granger. I assure you. I am no coward. I gave over half of my life for the ‘greater good’ as Albus called it and I have answered to two megalomaniacs for most likely longer than you have been alive still. Simply because I do not want to be gawked at or trotted out for whatever dog and pony show the Ministry wants does not make me a coward. It makes me a wizard who wants to for once in his life be left alone! I thought I could trust Lucius to let me be but clearly I was wrong.” 

There was so much venom in Severus’ voice when he said that last bit that Lucius visibly winced at the words. He knew Sev would be angry but Lucius hadn’t envisioned such a vicious rebuke from his best friend. Little did Lucius know he had a fearsome lioness on his side in the petite package of one Hermione Granger.

“Oh Severus. He has left you alone. For seven years he has clearly left you alone and let you do whatever has been you fancy in a damn wing of his house. He has invited you places or to parties from what I understand and never forced you to go. He has maintained your secret about being alive for years. Does your godson even know? Does the child who bears your name know? No Lucius has been your secret keeper without even requiring an oath.” She pierced Severus with a withering gaze and he at least had the decency to look ashamed at that point.

Pleased with that response and worked up Hermione continued on like a conquering warrior queen and Lucius wasn’t blind to his own reaction as well as the one from his normally passive unshakable best friend. “You are allowed to be slightly angered at Lucius but that man has protected you even from his own family. He has housed you and cared for you no matter what Severus! He invited me to his home because of how much he cares for and is worried about you. You have lived in this pitiful existence for long enough. This is not the man I admire so much. Letting your knowledge and considerable skills completely go to waste just sheltering yourself away and not opening yourself to anything new beyond these four walls.” 

She paused again and looked thoughtful. Then in a much softer and resigned voice, Hermione almost sounded defeated when she continued on now. It was as if the image she had built of Sev was crushed in one fell swoop and with it a pillar of what she imagined to be the perfect man personified. “I never imagined you would want to live such a foolish existence if given a second chance. When I wept over you Severus it was because I thought of the great brave man who would finally be allowed to live freely and create amazing new potions, study and write papers full of your brilliance. Heavens know, Severus, I thought you would possibly open yourself up to the chance to find love again, this time maybe with a person who would return your affections with the respect and care that you deserve… Not this..this sham of an existence. If you are going to survive, then don’t half ass it. You are Severus Snape and that is nothing to be ashamed of if you ask me.”

The petite witch was panting by the time she had finished and her face was close to crumpling. It broke Lucius’ heart and he wanted to go and wrap his arms around Hermione. Severus looked thoughtful, hurt and like he was having a very intense inner debate over how to deal with the wake up call that was in front of him. Here was the witch that had clearly haunted him since the last year of the war, the one that had saved him and had apparently been harboring feelings for him since most likely the same amount of time. Now to see her so disappointed with him and his choice to hide away. It was clearly making Severus think.

 

She had gone out of her way to be a public and loud defender of Severus even when she had thought he was dead. Constantly, loudly and publicly speaking righteously about his bravery, wisdom, and intelligence Lucius could see that seeing him now, she thought he was missing two of those three features and it was breaking her heart. Seeing her almost crumble under this new knowledge when every other time he had seen the witch in front of him she had been so brave was enough to almost bring Lucius to his knees. He didn’t have to look at Severus to feel the regret rolling off of the man. It was clear seeing Hermione in this state was causing Severus to feel the same way.

Severus could try to verbally deny his feelings to Lucius, to insist that he didn’t care for or about Hermione. But the look on his face when it was clear just how much she cared for him and how disappointed she was told much more than the darker man’s words would ever admit. Lucius was fairly certain his thought that this was the witch that could finally break through to his friend was true. However he found himself tumbling down the alluring rabbit hole that was Hermione Granger along with his friend. 

Lucius felt his jaw drop when Severus seemed like he was being compelled began to move forward to Hermione who had ungracefully plopped down in the wingback chair she had been seated in and was looking rather distressed and gazing into space. Severus sank to his knees in front of Hermione and it was in one of the most graceful and open movements Lucius had ever seen from his old friend. He audibly closed his mouth with a click and was torn between letting them speak privately and not wanting to leave for fear of possibly not being invited to join in. He also suddenly felt as though he couldn’t let Hermione out of his sight and that was a distressing thought if there was a chance he could lose her to Sev.

It was as close to a whisper as Severus could get without being inaudible. Hermione Granger had been right in quite a few things she had said to him and right about quite a bit in regards to his relationship with Lucius. Sev thought Lucius deserved to hear what he was about to say even if it wasn’t 100% directed at him, it certainly did involve the blond who had been a constant in his life for so long.

“Hermione….” She clearly snapped out of whatever she was staring at in the distance but didn’t want to look at Severus in the eye. He decided this was going to need a bit of shock and awe if he was going to get her to look at him and she the truth he was going to convey. 

Thus Severus decided to take advantage of the shocking dress Hermione was wearing that he would have been a blind man not to notice. The slit was letting the stunningly golden skin of her mid-thigh show as she sat, and he tentatively placed his hand there hoping to not have her hex his hand off. She gasped and looked at him as if she were a startled deer but didn’t reach for her wand or to remove his hand. Severus had to inwardly smirk and he didn’t fail to miss the jealousy that was practically radiating from his friend behind him.

Severus decided to take advantage of her startled state and continue his attempt to speak to her much more rationally than their meeting had started. “Hermione… I will not attempt to disagree with almost everything you said. Just now. Was it harsh? Yes. Was it all things Lucius has already said to me before? Yes, but hearing it from you, who saved my miserable life.,, A witch who Lucius will confirm is someone I have been paying attention to for years and is someone who I very much admire and have for some time. Hearing it from you, Hermione, you who knows just what it is like to be abandoned by your first love, pushed aside and mocked because of your thirst for knowledge. You are a magnificent creature, witch, and someone who for all intents and purposes should still hate me for how cruel I was to you during your formative years. Yet here you are defending me like no one before. Standing up for me when I have done nothing but cut you down. It gives me hope and even I can and will admit that hearing these harsh truths from you did help it finally stick. At least on some level.” Hermione let out a startled gasp and looked from Severus to Lucius with almost impossibly wide, shocked eyes.

Lucius met her with an equally shocked gaze. He had expected her presence and Gryffindor sensibilities to help Severus and his situation but Lucius would have never bet on it working this quickly. Before he could even clear his throat to try and contribute, Severus did something neither the witch or the wizard in the room expected of him.

“I will say something that only the two of you will ever hear me admit. Lucius because you are a my best friend and the man who has stood by me no matter what, even when I have been nothing but a curmudgeon and a drunkard. Watching as I have been content to lounge away the day, hide from the world and what did you say Miss Granger, waste away my talent. Yes, you have urged me to get out in the world but you have never forced anything on me after seeing how I suffered having to do things that were forced upon me.” He took a deep breath and paused before continuing. It was an unexpected pause and Lucius could feel himself holding his breath.

“You have not even objected, Lucius, to the fact that I have less that familial feelings towards you in the last few years. You can pretend all you want that you haven’t noticed the longing in my eyes or the extended looks, but we both know you have. You, Lucius, and you, Hermione, or at least my vision of what you would become, have haunted my dreams for the last seven years. And now to have you both sitting here in front of me…” Severus’ face was so open and honest it brought tears to Hermione’s eyes. She had never seen anything like it before and to have such emotion and desire be pouring from her former Potions Professor who had not moments before had tried to defend his living like a hermit. It was shocking to say the least.

“That is not to say that I think your dour, greasy bat of the dungeons would have a chance with you Miss Granger nor do I think I will ever stand a chance with Lucius in all of his beauty. Still it gives a man like me hope when I see the two of you here together. I may have been caught off guard and I may not like that my secret was discovered like this, but still when I thought I would never see the light in Lu’s eyes again let alone the vision that you create, Hermione, I find some secrets are worth giving up. I hope that you will consider, however, keeping this information to yourself. I still do not wish to meet with Potter or the Weasley hordes. I do hope Hermione that you would consider visiting with me again.” Severus finished his speech with his eyes looking down and his voice merose. 

During his self deprecating speech, Hermione could see the effect that all the years of bullying by Dumbledore, the Marauders and cruel students like Harry and Ron had done. He truly didn’t realize she was not joking when she said she was half in love with him already and apparently if she was reading the situation right was completely missing the heat in Lucius’ eyes every time his back was turned. One glance at Lucius confirmed Hermione’s suspicions about how the blond felt. Severus was in for yet another awakening of some sense in himself. Hermione had a feeling he would enjoy this just a bit more.

She wasn’t going to deny that it made her knickers more than just a bit damp when Lucius flicked that same heated look onto her. It was clear he was open to a triad and she had not been quite the prude everyone had imagined while she was on the continent. She found herself to prefer triadic relationships as she had gotten older and understood her needs more, especially as she was prone to being a work-a-holic. If she could have picked two ideal wizards to be in a relationship with it would be the two in front of her. 

They were the perfect mix of light and dark, romance and intrigue, power and intelligence. Hell they were the two men who, even when they were supposedly the root of all that was evil, had been the stars of all of her school girl fantasies. Hell she wouldn’t even attempt to deny that the dress she had selected had been in the hopes that she might find Lucius at the ball and steal a dance with him. She had never dreamed of seeing Severus given how not half an hour ago she had believed him to still be dead but to have both men of her dreams her, well she hadn’t been in Gryffindor for nothing.

She cleared her throat and drew the attention of both of the dangerous and lovely men in the room. She looked at them both with a penetrating glance. One looked hopeful but unsure while the other looked dejected and very sure. She hoped she wasn’t completely in the wrong when she spoke next.

Hermione tried to hide the tremor in her voice; she was a confident witch but she was also about to test out waters she had never even dreamed about having a chance to tread. “Severus, I appreciate your kind words and the fact that you have taken credence to most of mine.” He scoffed at that.

“Most of them Hermione, I just told you that I listened to every word you said witch! I appreciate your defense of me and my choices even when it was totally unnecessary.” Severus’ voice was slightly raised and clearly annoyed at the thought that he hadn’t listened to what she had said.

“Excuse me Severus, if you would let me finish. I said you took credence to most of my words because you seemed to have missed some of the most important bits. Like the part where I said I was half in love with you. Yes you may not have lived up to all the ideals of the Severus in my mind, but you are absolutely still the man who I have admired since I was in my Fifth Year at Hogwarts. You think I wept purely over a Professor who I thought had passed? Or that I would spend a year of my life fighting to clear your good name even though you were supposedly dead. No, Severus I would have cried for you but they nearly committed me because of my grief over you initially. I was already in love with you by that time. I had figured out whose man you really were and was completely enamored with you. I moved on because I had to, but you have always remained the ideal.”

The shocked look on his face and the fact that his mouth was moving, wordless, open and closed, gave her the chance to continue to look at the man whose very dreams had been crushed before his eyes. “And you, Lucius. You are not the only one with spies in our Ministry, good Sir. I made sure you would be attending before deciding what I was going to wear. I dressed and did myself up with the hope that I would catch your eye. No one else’s. I thought if I couldn’t have one of the two men I had been so fascinated and intrigued by all of my life, I would at least try to grab the attention of the other one. I knew you would not be with a date and I was nervous I would not stand up to all of the stunning women that were in attendance tonight. “

She looked downward for a moment but then she looked back at Severus. The nerves she felt and the fire that she had when she thought of the three of them together had to have been evident to him as their eyes met. Quietly she added, “Severus if you have missed the looks that Lucius has been giving you all night and haven’t felt him undressing you with his eyes every time you speak, then I think you may be in for another awakening tonight.” 

As she finished her little soliloquy, both men were stunned almost into silence. She gave them a minx-like grin and quietly took a sip of the brandy; the glass had been refilled, much to her relief. She heard someone move and let out a quiet sigh when she noticed it was not towards her. Maybe she had read the situation completely wrong.

Turning her head slightly, she could see Lucius behind Severus. His nimble fingers unbuttoning the polished button down shirt the potions master was wearing. He was whispering in the darker man’s ear but their eyes, those molten pools of onyx and silver were both fixated on her. Both sets of eyes were filled with hunger. Hermione was dying to hear what Lucius was whispering in Sev’s ear. She could only imagine what that seductive voice was saying that was making both men eyes fill with so much desire.

She wanted to scream with glee but also frozen with nerves. Yes, she had experienced triads in Spain and France. Yes, they had been pleasurable but they had also been with mere boys. Not the Wizards that had been constant stars of her fantasies since she had truly begun to think about sex and herself as a sexual being. She was more than a little concerned she was going to disappoint. Lucius and Severus were both mature Wizards of the world and while she had traveled a bit and wasn’t the virginal princess many thought her to be, she knew that she had nothing on these men.

Still, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth when Lucius got the last button on Severus’ shirt open and slid the offending garment to the ground. The alabaster span of Sev’s torso was still very toned and sprinkled with dark chest hair. Lucius ran his hands over his lover’s sides but kept his eyes pinned on the witch who was close to writhing in the chair she was seated in. She was flushed and panting and they hadn’t even touched her yet. 

The blond could feel the goosebumps that were following the trail his hands were mapping all over Sev’s upper body. There was an erotic and dark moan from his darker lover as Lucius began to pluck at his nipples. He saw the obsidian eyes begin to laze closed in pleasure, and in a firm voice Lucius demanded from Severus, “No, Love. Keep your eyes open. Watch how hungry for us our witch is. Watch how she squirms and writhes with out either of us laying a finger on her. Tell me Severus, do you want to feast on our witch? Do you want to see how wet her knickers are?”

Severus’ eyes had snapped open at Lu’s demand and he could not stop watching the flushed and panting Hermione.Her brandy glass had been set aside and seemed to be long forgotten now. She was gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckled hands clearly in an attempt to not touch herself. She was a literal vision in her stunning outfit tonight but somehow she had become even more lovely with the added color to her cheeks and chest and her legs rubbing together in a desperate attempt to get some friction. He was about to answer all of Lu’s questions when he felt the pale and long fingers of his friend and now lover begin to unfasten his trousers which were he was sure close to bursting. Severus moaned out, “Yesss,” in a long and loud fashion.

Without stopping his new quest to rid Severus of the trousers that were blocking one of his heart's desires, he pressed Severus this time so that he was certain the witch with lust blown eyes could hear him. “Yes what, Severus? Yes, you want to see how damp Hermione’s knickers are?” She gasped in arousal and Lucius continued with a close to dangerous glint in his eye. “Yes, you want to taste her and feast on her?” He let his hand slip into Sev’s trousers and pulled out the heavy and large cock. It was even more stunning fully erect than he could have even hoped. He saw the head weeping with precum and used that to pump his hand up and down the thick and turgid length. Hermione’s eyes were glued to his movements and Lucius decided to push his lovers a bit further. “Answer me Severus… Tell me what you want. I know Hermione wants to… no, needs to hear what a good girl she is being for us right now. Don’t you Hermione? You want to be our good girl. You want to hear how much Severus wants this…”

There was a strangled noise that came from the witch seated in front of them, struggling to stay seated and not touch herself. Severus could feel Lucius’ hard cock pressed behind him. It was a new feeling for him and he found that he was loving it and it was turning him on almost as much as his blond lover was touch and the effect it was having on the witch writhing in front of them.

Finally when Lucius used an extra firm grip and clutched Sev’s cock maybe a little more firmly than comfortable, the wizard seemed to regain control of his tongue. He moaned lowly and barely audibly, “Yes.”

“What was that Sev? I can’t let you have what you want if you won’t say it, Severus. I know you what you want but I want to hear you say it. Merlin knows Hermione wants to hear you say it. She is practically begging for it, Sev. She is begging for you to want her, taste her and take her. She is begging to be our good girl. Tell her and tell me how much you want this.” Lucius whispered seductively in his ear but kept his eyes on Hermione. His pale hands traveled lower and began to play with Sev’s balls and the darker wizard could be silent no more.

In a voice that was even more erotic than Lucius or Hermione had thought possible, Severus began to moan and answer everything Lucius demanded of him and more. “Ohhh yes Lucius.” The blond’s name like a hiss. “I want that all. I want to taste our witch. I want to smell and feel how wet she is for us. I want to worship every wonderful inch of her. Gods yes, just like that Lu. Oh gods, it is making me even harder watching what a good girl she is. She was made just for us Lu. She hasn’t touched herself and Merlin that must be torture but I can see on her face she is waiting for permission. She is going to be our good girl Lucius.”

In a flash, Severus turned around and began to kiss Lucius like his life depended on it. Their teeth gnashed together with how fierce and hungry they were for each other. Severus stepped out of his trousers and ripped off the blond’s robes, pulling open the shirt he wore underneath. The flashy buttons scattered across the room and both men pulled back from each other with heaving chests. The moans of want from the witch across the room were intoxicating. Severus met the smirking face of Lucius with a plea falling from his lips. “Please Lu, can I go touch her? Can I taste her?” Lucius gave an extremely pleased nod and licked his lips in anticipation of the erotic scene that he was going to witness.

In the blink of an eye Severus was in front of the panting Hermione, pulling her up flush against his naked body. He didn’t waste a second as he leaned down and plundered her mouth, tasting the witch he had dreamed about for so long. She went limp in his arms allowing him to completely take control of the kiss and her body. He pulled back only long enough to mutter a spell that left her gasping as her dress fluttered away. He stepped back to see her standing in the stunning stiletto heels and matching green sheer knickers and balconette bra. She was an absolute vision and she was completely wanton for him, for them.

Seeing her unsure smile and nerves Severus knew that despite the confident exterior this witch displayed she was still a little nervous about this whole situation. While Severus didn’t know much about how to ease someone’s nerves, he did know something about distracting a stunning witch until she forgot about her nerves and he gently pressed Hermione back onto the chair she had been squirming on only moments before. 

He slid down onto the ground before her and knew Lucius was watching from behind them. Severus knew Lucius would want a show and would want to see the witch in front of them, not writhing in want but screaming in need. Seeing her nibbling her lower lip, with her legs spread wide and the gusset of her knickers clearly seeped with her nectar. Hermione painted a stunning picture and he was ready to give Lucius an arousing show.

With a growl Severus crawled between her open legs. He, for the first time in his life, had no shame of his nakedness or his scars. The witch and wizard in the room with him, who were quickly following him into his naked state, had their share of scars as well that neither were ashamed of showing him. Thus Severus had reasonably convinced himself that he had nothing to be worried about and it was quite the freeing feeling.

He kissed up the dewy thighs of the witch in front of him; she was looking at him with a fire in her eyes that Severus so wanted to consumed him. He nuzzled his prodigious nose in the wet gusset of her knickers and got his first whiff of the nectar was flowing freely from the goddess incarnate that was Hermione. Severus felt particularly cheeky when he moved the knickers to the side with his teeth and loved the gasp that left her lips when he sucked and nipped at her hardened bud.

The wanton moans that followed, and the thrashing that started as soon as he began to lave and suck at clit, could only make him want to draw even more of the delightful movements and sounds out of their witch. He saw a flash of alabaster move quickly behind Hermione and he knew that Lucius had been unable to wait to join the party. Severus was sure that his blond lover would be making good use of his hands and lips on the lush breasts their witch possessed that were absolutely dying to be tasted. 

The moans, which seemed to only increase in pitch and pace, confirmed Severus’ theory. He whispered a spell that removed the witch’s knickers and bra giving him full access to the treasures they had been protecting. He began to lick and lathe at the glistening pussy of their witch and smirked as he felt her hands begin to sink into his hair and scalp, pressing him further into her honeypot. When he heard the first moan of “Severus” fall from her lips, it was like something unlocked inside of him and he began to feast upon the witch, determined to make her come screaming his name. 

Severus could see Lucius’ pale, elegant hands plucking at her rosy nipples as if he were playing a harp. Sev watched as he saw Lucius leaning in close to Hermione’s ear licking and nipping the lobe. Then the blond began to speak, low but loud enough so that Severus could hear over Hermione’s ever escalating moans.

Sev couldn’t help the shiver of arousal that ran down his spine as he heard Lucius’ lusty words directed at their witch. “Yes witch… moan out your pleasure. I know that Sev and I want to hear the sounds of your pleasure falling from you ravished lips. We want to hear you fall apart and cum on those hands that I know you have dreamed about… Tell me Hermione did you ever touch yourself, imagining it was Sev touching you instead? I bet you did, you wonderfully naughty witch. I wager that you made yourself cum thinking about his beautiful hands touching you like he is now.” 

The near feral moan that tore out of Hermione when Lucius mentioned that fantasy confirmed what Lu had been saying. The smirk that graced Lu’s face at that confirmation was downright sinful. He continued his verbal seduction of their witch, “I bet Hermione that you even did so while in school. Fantasizing over how a naughty detention would go. I can just see how you are absolutely soaking his face and hand, witch. Flooding the chair and carpet with your ambrosia. I can’t wait to lick it off of Sev’s face and hands and then to drink it straight from the source. I can’t wait to taste what I know will be the sweetest nectar coming straight from your delicious cunt.”

Severus had not remained idle during the absolutely pornographic descriptions Lu had been providing Hermione and himself. He added two of his thick and calloused fingers to her drenched pussy to assist his tongue and felt the fluttering of her oncoming orgasm. He began to move them in a come hither motion, looking for the spongy piece of tissue would make the witch scream in pleasure. He knew the second he had found it and just as Lucius finished his titillating tale with emphasis on the last word, the witch came hard. Hermione arched her back like a cat and screamed their names in pleasure, nearly deafening himself and Lucius. He would not have minded losing his hearing like that. 

It brought him previously unknown pleasure to hear his name in such a way, and from such a witch, and with her panting and his face glistening he sat back on his haunches with a grin for the ages. It was with such a grin that he glanced at Lucius who all but pounced on him and proceeded to remove Hermione’s juices from his face with his tongue. He finally caught Lu’s roaming mouth and kissed the blond firmly. Lucius pulled back and with shockingly bright silver eyes whispered the word “bedroom,” and then stood, wrapped Hermione in his arms and disappeared with a pop. Severus was not going to let his two lovers escape without him. He may have gotten a taste of Hermione but it would take a lifetime to sate his hunger for her. Of that Severus was quite sure. 

With a turn, he followed his two lovers to the Master bedroom and was shocked when he found Lucius and Hermione there as well as a bed that could easily accommodate all three of of them. He was going to have to question his blond lover as to how long he had been planning this set-up, but right now was not the time. Right now was the time to focus on the witch being ravished on the bed by Lu. Like a moth to a flame, he was drawn to the bed and needed to join in. 

Lu had no problem driving Hermione out of her mind with the need to be filled and fucked. She was practically begging for one or both of them to complete her and Severus wondered just what the plan was. Lucius clearly was curious as well as he had an intrigued look on his face as the petite witch was calling out for both of them to fuck her. She couldn’t possibly mean at the same time. Severus climbed on the bed on the opposite side of the witch and leaned down to nip at her neck and see if he could get her to slightly clarify. When he began to suck and nip on her ear he used his silkiest voice leaned close and quietly asked, “Who should fuck that beautiful quim first, Hermione? Who do you want to fill you first?”

Her eyes snapped open and she met him with a steely gaze that took Severus’ breath away. He was shocked at how hungry and sure she looked at her next proclamation. “Why just one Severus? I told you, I have experience with triads before, I want you both to claim me at the same time. I want you to fuck me Severus and I want Lucius behind me, buggering me at the same time. I want that tonight. I know this is the first of many but I want the three of us to come together as one, now. I am so sure of this… please, please fuck me Severus, Lucius please give me what I want. Please, I need you both, so badly…” Hermione was pleading with them both in an absolutely shameless manner, and it made Lucius and Severus practically pounce on her to give her what she was asking for.

Lucius pushed Severus flat on his back on the luxurious bed and kissed his lover soundly on the lips. Bestowing him with a smirk that was a look that said in part, ‘I told you so,’ but also promised excitement of the debauchery that was about to come. Lucius pumped Severus’ nearly purple and straining cock and then lowered his head and sucked on it lightly as if to tease Sev just a bit more. Lucius then lifted the squirming and needy witch as if she weighed nothing at all. He was nipping at the junction of her shoulder and neck and whispering dirty things to Hermione as her moans became more pronounced and needy.

Then Severus watched and his jaw dropped as Lucius lowered Hermione onto his waiting cock, slowly and with deliberation. It was an absolute perfect fit. She was so tight warm and wet. He and Hermione let out matching moans as Lucius let her body slide further down onto Severus’ cock. 

Sev couldn’t help that his hips began to snap upwards. He had to start fucking this perfect witch. Lucius clearly understood his pain and still grab Sev’s hips to stop him from moving up and further into Hermione. He pushed Hermione flat onto Sev’s chest and Lu whispered the common lubrication spell that Severus had heard Lucius use in his fantasies so many times before.

Hermione’s erotic moan that fell from her lips when Lucius reached forward and began to stretch her rosebud almost made Severus cum in that moment. Between the fluttering of her tight and exquisite pussy and her nearly pornographic moans it was almost too much for Sev to hold on. Somehow he managed and was able to hold off on cumming even as he could feel Lu’s fingers stretching her ass through the thin membrane that would soon be the only thing separating their cocks.

Hermione began to plead, “Lucius please… enough… please. I need you. Please fill me. I need you and Sev to complete me. Please Lucius I want you in my ass. I need you fucking me too. Please Luc please!”

“Oh you dirty, dirty witch. You want it…” Lucius growled. “Then you, my witch, are going to have it.” With those words he thrust swiftly into Hermione’s tight rosebud. Even with the preparation and lubrication spell it was a tight fight and Lu groaned with just how tight and hot the feeling of their witch being wrapped around them truly was. It was clearly beyond any of the dreams that Lucius had envisioned of what it could be.

Severus could feel Hermione on top of him and her hot quim wrapped around his throbbing cock. It was heaven on Earth until he felt Lucius slide into her as well and felt Lu’s cock through that thin membrane. Then Severus completely lost his mind. It was more pleasure than he thought possible on earth and he found he couldn’t wait for Hermione to adjust. Thankfully, this was not her first time with a man or a triad, because this was not going to be the gentle lovemaking she deserved. She had asked to be fucked, but surely she had no idea what he and Lucius were capable of.

With breakneck speed both men began to thrust in and out of Hermione’s willing and completely pliant body. Severus and Lu could feel her within moments coming all over both off them. Sev was sure she was releasing enough juices that it would soak the bed underneath them and quite frankly he had never found anything hotter. Being able to look into the eyes and be intimately involved with the two people he admired and cared for the most in the world was so fulfilling for his body, mind and soul.

Meeting Lu’s eyes, however, he knew that the blond was in the same position and would not be able to hold on much longer. Hermione’s cries and screams had become unintelligible and Severus had lost track of how many times she had clamped down and cum on their cocks. He sat up slightly to meet Lu’s lips for a passionate kiss and heard Hermione moan at the sight of them tasting each other.

Sev then flopped back, grabbed Hermione’s hips in a bruising grip and began to jackhammer in and out of her. He saw Lu meeting and most likely exceeding his pace as he pounded her ass. Watching Hermione moan once again and her eyes roll back in pleasure, Severus redoubled his efforts and then he heard a long drawn out moan from Lu and saw his blond lover’s face turn red and veins bulge from his neck. Then he moaned out the names, “Sev, Hermione… yessss.” The pulsing of Lu’s cock releasing into Hermione’s back passage set Severus off. He couldn’t hold back any longer and let out a long roar. He was sure his lover’s names were intermixed with the nearly unintelligible noise he made, but honestly Sev couldn’t remember. It was probably because as he came, the vice grip that Hermione’s pussy held on his cock and the pleasure he felt from feeling his lover through her thin membrane were too much and suddenly all Severus remembered was black.

When Sev came to a few moments later, he was cleaned and could still feel the tingle of a cleansing spell that had been cast over the three of them. He saw Hermione nestled in the crook of his splayed out arm and looked still shocked that she was there. His shocked countenance continued as he saw the man who had joined Hermione in his dreams for so many years. Lucius snuggled on the other side of Hermione and grinned at Severus. 

“Oh come off it, Sev. This is happening and I know you are not so bitter that you can pass up this chance to live again. Let us love you, Sev, and let us take care of you. We aren’t going to push you into the public but we are going to be a triad and the world will know you lived. Hermione won’t hide you or her love and frankly I am tired of doing so.”

Severus looked a mix of thunderstruck and furious. Lucius propped up on his elbows and leaned over the sleeping witch, who was adorably already drooling on Sev’s arm and pillow. The blond kissed the potion master and laid back next to the sleeping Hermione. With a yawn and a smile Lucius added, “Sev accept it, this happened and honestly I dare you to go back or pretend you want to go back.”

Severus shook his head no and laid down next to his two new partners. Lucius couldn’t help himself as a “I told you so” escaped. Severus grinned and said, “You may have and I let you get away with it occasionally but try using that line on our witch in the future.” Lucius barked a laugh and before they both drifted off into a contented sleep with Hermione in the middle Lucius mumbled, “Even I am not that foolish...”


End file.
